The Birth
by goldengreaser
Summary: The Curtis parents prepare for the birth of their second child.


**Disclaimer- I do not own **_**The Outsiders**_**.**

**October 7****th**** 1949**

It was late in the afternoon. Twilight had begun to fall. Shadows cast themselves from tree top to the front porch of 774 Loral Way road as Margaret Curtis made her way inside with the groceries. She smiled as she peaked at the sofa. Her husband Darrel slept with their son on his chest. She walked to the kitchen quietly went to work putting up the goods. All the while she stole peeks at the pair.

She patted her very pregnant belly. "You're lucky baby. You have a good daddy." Darrel was a good man. Margaret was glad to have him. She walked back inside the kitchen and got back to work. She jumped suddenly as the baby kicked with all its might.

Margaret touched the belly lightly. "You just don't stay still do you?" She whispered lovingly. "You're just like your daddy."

Margaret put away what she could, including the frozen goods, and left the rest for Darrel. She walked into the living room where her boys still lay. Darrel Sr. had his arm strewn over little Darry. Their chests rose up in done simultaneously.

Smiling, Margaret waddled over to Darrel's chair. She slowly picked up the quilt draped over its back and waddled back to place it on her boys. Fall was setting in with its chill and they didn't have a heater. Satisfied with her work Margaret sat in Darrel's chair and propped her feet up on the coffee table.

She kept her eyes on Darrel and little Darrel Jr., whom they called Darry. No doubt Darry had worn his father out. Margaret gingerly stroked her belly. Soon Darry would have a brother or sister to play with. Margaret really wanted a girl but she would love a boy just as much. A boy would make a good playmate for Darry.

Of course right now Darry didn't even want the baby. His mother didn't blame him. He was after all just a little boy. He'd always been an only child. Margaret was sure the baby would grow on him. He was a good boy.

Darrel was another story. He was thrilled about the baby. Darrel loved kids, at times he was like a kid himself. It was one of the many things about her husband, Margaret loved. When they got married the first thing they both decided was that they wanted a family together.

Her parents had not liked Darrel. He was mischievous, so little money. Their daughter deserved better. But Margaret knew she could not have done better. Darrel could be reckless but he was so much more. Darrel was kind and decent. He was funny and so loving. True, they never had much. Sometimes they struggled for pennies. But Darrel always made sure there was food on the table and cloths to wear. He was a good man and he loved their son.

No matter how tired he was after work Darrel made time for Darry. They would play and go fishing. He helped tuck Darry in every night and bathe him. He was always full of hugs and tickles. Darrel never raised his voice or hit their son. He wasn't a heavy drinker. Margaret didn't know many women in the area who could say as much of their husbands.

And the baby was already loved to. Everyday he would kiss Margaret then he would bend down and kiss her baby. He would then go on to talk in silly voices and tell the baby how much he or she was loved.

Darrel never failed to make Margaret or their son laugh. He was fully of jokes and large chuckles. He sometimes cooked odd dishes or did a funny dance. No, Margaret could never have done better.

Margaret yawned and felt her eyes flutter. She sighed contently and was about to fall asleep. Then suddenly she felt a jolt of pain and a wet sensation. She yelped in surprise. Her water had broken. She felt another sharp jolt and gave another yelp.

Darrel sprang awake still holding Darry who rubbed his eyes sleepily. He looked over in Margaret. "Maggie what is it?"

"The baby is on its way."

"The baby?"

"Yes."

"Okay Maggie, Don't panic." He went on rambling about cloths and suitcases.

"Darrel, Darrel."

"What?"

"I'm not panicking."

"Oh of course"

* * * * * * * * * * *

**1:45 October 8****th**** 1949**

Margaret sighed contently as she held her new baby boy on her arms. He curled his hand around her hand half asleep.

Just then Darrel pocked his head in the door. "Hey beautiful how are you feeling?"

Margaret sighed. "Darrel my hair is a mess. I'm sweating up a storm and I have on no make up. I'm about an extra fifty pounds still. How can you say I look beautiful?"

Darrel grinned from ear to ear. His brown eyes twinkled mischievously. "Golly Maggie you're always pretty to me."

Margaret couldn't help but smile. Darrel was forever the charmer. "Well Mr. Curtis would you like to meet your new baby boy?"

Darrel laughed, his smile growing wider. "I would love to." He walked over and sat beside his wife and stroke the baby's cheek. "Hey little fellow. I'm your Daddy."

Margaret smiled and handed her husband their little boy. Darrel cradled him gently in his large arms. "You did good Maggie. I haven't seen anything this wonderful since Darry was born."

"Have you thought of what to name him."

Darrel nodded kissing the baby's cheek. The baby cried. "SSHHHH, come on little guy its okay." The baby stopped. Darrel laughed. "I've got a name for him but it's a lulu."

Margaret rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't expect anything else from you."

"Sodapop."

"Sodapop?" She asked curiously. She was right about the idea being a lulu.

"Yep Sodapop Patrick Curtis. He's so sweet and I'll bet he'll be bubbly too as much kicking as he did."

Margaret smiled. "Well as long as you have good reason Sodapop Patrick it is." Darrel grinned rocking his son.

No Margaret could never do better.


End file.
